


One Piece PETs: Ice Cream

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [90]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Ice Cream, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our two favorite couples and ice cream...what more could you want?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Ice Cream

**One Piece PETs: Ice Cream**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splendid series belongs to the equally splendid Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The four lovebirds of the Straw Hat pirate crew were all eating ice cream together. Luffy had three flavors: vanilla, chocolate, and mint flavor. The amount was very small, so that he wouldn't get another upset stomach. And even if he did, Nami would always make it better.

 

   Nami was eating cookies and cream flavored ice cream. She also had a tangerine on top. Robin was eating pistachio flavored ice cream. Zoro is eating Neapolitan flavor.

 

Yup. Neapolitan is Zoro's favorite.

 

"You got a problem with that?" Zoro asked.

 

Not at all.

 

"Good."

 

"This is so yummy~!" Luffy exclaimed, happily.

 

"Don't eat too much, sweetie," Nami told him. "The last thing you need is to make your stomach upset."

 

"Yes, Nami." he replied.

 

_'Even though ice cream is so yummy!'_ the Monkey Man thought.

 

As they continued eating their ice cream, the girls gave Luffy and Zoro this look...and almost instantly, the boys knew what it meant.

 

"Oh, boy, here we go." they muttered.

 

Soon, it began. First, Nami ate her ice cream very slowly. Some of it dripped onto her cans.

 

"Oh, dear," she spoke up. "how messy."

 

"Indeed," Robin concurred. "you'll have to do something about that, won't you?"

 

"Mm-hmm~." Nami hummed, smirking.

 

Luffy gulped and blushed heavily, licking his lips.

 

"Want some ice cream, hon?" Nami asked, lifting her girls up.

 

"Yes, please...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami giggled, "Then, what're you waiting for?"

 

A pause...then, Luffy licked the ice cream off of Nami's cans. Doing so caused Nami to moan.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned as he kept licking up the drops of ice cream.

 

   With Robin and Zoro, the former had some ice cream on her lips. The latter licked the remaining frozen treat from her lips, and began to make out with her. Robin moaned in his mouth as his tongue explored her own.

 

"Zoro...!" she moaned.

 

Zoro's paws went for her sarong and he started to untie it. Next, he started to slip his fingers into her womanhood.

 

"Ahh..."

 

Zoro smirked...and he moved his fingers in and out of Robin's womanhood. Doing so caused Robin to moan.

 

"Oh, Tiger..."

 

"Yeah, you like that, huh?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Well, you're gonna love this."

 

At that moment, Zoro held up his tail...and inserted it into Robin.

 

"Aaahhh!!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro smirked. He loved hearing Robin scream. Not out of pain, but out of pleasure.

 

After all, he wasn't a sicko.

 

"If anyone says otherwise, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

 

"Zoro!"

 

"What?! It's the truth!!"

 

Robin groaned.

 

"Good grief."

 

A pause...until, Zoro kissed Robin again.

 

"Mmph!"

 

Subsequently, he went right back to pleasuring her.

 

"Mm..."

 

"Why don't we get back to business?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami...the former was sucking on the latter's melons.

 

"Ahhhh...Luffy~!"

 

"Mmmm...!"

 

Soon, Luffy stopped, panting for breath. Nami petted him, saying, "Take your time."

 

Luffy smiled a little, saying, "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Luffy took this moment to catch his breath...and resumed sucking on Nami's cans.

 

"Ahhhh...Luffy~!"

 

"Mm..."

 

After a while, Luffy whipped out Little Luffy, removed Nami's panties, and entered the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"AAAH!!"

 

The Monkey Man began to thrust.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nami cried. "Oh...oh, god...Luffy!!"

 

"Your really squeezing down on my cock...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"I can't help it...!" Nami cried.

 

"I don't mind...!" Luffy replied. "I like it, actually."

 

"Ah...you do?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded.

 

"I see...ah...!" Nami cried out.

 

We know cut back to Robin and Zoro. The latter had just finished pleasuring the former. Robin lay back, panting.

 

"Oh, my god...!"

 

Next, Zoro pulled out a condom from his pocket, opened the packet, placed the rubber over his wang, and entered Robin.

 

"Mm...!" Robin moaned. "Zoro~!"

 

The swordsman began to move.

 

"Ah...ah...ah...aahh!!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept moving.

 

"Oh, man, Robin you are getting SO tight!"

 

"I keep telling you that I can't help it...!"

 

"Not a problem."

 

Zoro continued at his pace. Robin started to scream as he went in deeper. As he did so, Zoro groped Robin's left melon.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk as he gave her nip a little pinch. That did it.

 

"AAAAAAAAH~!!!!" Robin screamed. "OH, MY GOD, YES~!!!"

 

"That's more like it...!" Zoro grunted. "C'mon, let me hear more!"

 

The Crane Woman continued screaming as she began to have the ahegao face.

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

The Tiger Man went even faster, driving Robin absolutely insane...until...

 

"Hngh...!" Zoro grunted as he came.

 

"HAH~!!!" Robin cried out.

 

The swordsman panted as he pulled out of Robin.

 

"How was that?" Zoro asked.

 

"Do you...even need...to ask?" Robin asked, breathlessly.

 

   Zoro smiled before picking Robin up bridal style and taking her to the Women's Quarters. With Luffy and Nami, the former rammed his manhood into the latter as she cried out in rhythm to his thrusts.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

Luffy grunted as he kept grinding. He even gave Nami's posterior a tender rub. By now, Nami had the ahegao face as well.

 

_'Oh, my god...!'_ she thought. _'He's driving me CRAZY!!!'_

 

   Luffy had a faint blush over his cheeks and he went in deeper. Nami was screaming by this point. It was clear she was nearly at her limit. Sure enough...

 

"Ngh...!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Nami fell back, her chest heaving.

 

"Oh...my god...!" she panted.

 

Luffy sat back, panting.

 

"That was awesome...!" he whispered.

 

   At that instant, Nami's tail brushed under Luffy's chin. The Monkey Man blushed as he looked at her. Nami made a playful smirk and Luffy smirked back at her. At that point, he used his own tail to fondle Nami's bum. Nami squeaked and chewed her lip. Luffy's paw stretched over to the Booted Puss Woman's right can and he gave it a good squeeze.

 

"Ooh!" Nami moaned. "Luffy~!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Next, he gave her boob a massage.

 

"Ahhh...!"

 

   Luffy even gave her nip a tweak. Nami yelped and chewed her lip. Not long after, Luffy slipped two fingers into the navigator's womanhood. Doing so only caused Nami to moan even more.

 

"Like that?"

 

"Mm-hmm..."

 

"Then, you'll love this."

 

Luffy slipped his fingers in and out of Nami's womanhood.

 

"Ahh...!! Oh, my god...!!!"

 

Luffy smirked. Afterwards, he went in deeper and Nami bit her lip, stifling a moan.

 

"You're clamping down hard on my fingers," Luffy noted. "you're enjoying this, huh?"

 

"You know it...!" Nami answered.

 

"In that case," Luffy spoke up as he took his fingers out, "you up for round two?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Nami answered. "now, come on in."

 

Luffy smirked...before he entered his manhood inside of Nami.

 

"Ooh...!"

 

Soon, Luffy began to move.

 

"Aaahh...aahh...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting in and out of Nami. He even gave her girls a good massage.

 

"Aaaaahhh!!!"

 

Next, he gave her nips a little tweaking.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

 

"Shishishi!"

 

"OH GOD, LUFFY, YES!!! YEEEEEEEES!!!!"

 

They went at it for another 30 minutes, until Nami climaxed. She lay back, her chest heaving.

 

"Oh...my god...!" she panted.

 

Luffy's tail coiled around her waist and brought her to his chest. He smirked at her and she smirked back.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome, Nami."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Zoro and Robin were already asleep. The latter was resting her head upon the former's chest. The former was snoring. As usual. Robin didn't mind. She was too happy to care anyway. To sum it all up, she was on Cloud 9.

 

   Just then, Luffy and Nami had entered the room. The former carried the latter, bridal style. Luffy set Nami down on her bed and got in with her. Next, they both let out a content sigh as they happily embraced each other.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

After saying that, Luffy started snoring, though Nami didn't mind. The soothing sound of her captain's heartbeats lulled her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everybody. ^^


End file.
